Shaman King:Will you love me?
by McAlySugar
Summary: I deleted the old one because they was alot of mistake . anyway.. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I was looking out at the window, then the Mr. Lee came in, he start saying something like did you all do the home work I gave you or something.  
>New student#1:I am so lazy... why do we have to go to school?<br>New student#2:shut up  
>New student#3: Hey why am I here? I am the great Asak...<br>then the Mr. Lee say "come in please, ok students we are going to have three new student here, so be kind to them, and their name are Asakura Yoh, Kyoyama Anna and Asakura Hao and they are from Izumo, so class have anything to ask? "Some guy asked "hey Hao and Yoh are you twin or something?" Hao said "yes we are". After many question have been ask and answer , Mr. Lee said "okay! we don't have much time so who want to bring them around? Alot of people put up they hand...But Mr. Lee called for Alex-kun...

Alex POV  
>I hear someone calling me... Alex-kun! When I look up, it's was Mr. Lee calling me... so I say yes? Why do you also daydream Alex- kun? Asked Mr. Lee. And I answer " Because I like to day dream." With a smiley face. "I don't even know how can you be a top A student." Said Mr. Lee. I did nothing but smile. After that he said I have to bring the new students around the school.<p>

FF(fast forward)  
>It was after school and I was still looking out site the window. Suddenly a guy with long hair was standing beside me and ask "when are you gonna bring us around?" And I reply " oh you got to be the new student."<br>short hair guy say duh...  
>I just smile and stand up and took the long hair guy arm and ran, then the guy with short hair followed but the girl didn't.<p>

I brought them to all the room, class rooms, and we end up under the big sakura tree, the short hair guy said "AHHHH WHY DID YOU RUN SO FAST!" I looked at him and say with a smile, "I don't want the others to see me," The short hair guy asked "so what's your name? I'm Yoh and this is Hao."And I reply "cool I'm Sakurano but people call me Alex."

Then Hao said we have to go, is late. Yoh asked "where do you live Alex-san?" Before I can say anything, Hao said "girls like you should not walk alone at night." When he say that I froze for a little while, and I ask" what are u talking? I'm a guy." I gave a cold laugh. Then Yoh said, "Nii-chan, don't be stupid! Why in the hell does a girl want to dress as a guy? Hao gave Alex a look and anything is possible and don't call me nii-chan. He left me and Yoh alone. Looking at his long brown hair and walking towards the sunset. I though to myself " He is beautiful."

Hao POV  
>Stupid human, why do they have to do something so stupid, But when I look at her, I feel like telling her I can read minds, tell her everything about me and all the shamans, what am I saying? I don't like her do I? Whatever I will just go back home and take a long bath... Wait... who is cooking dinner tonight?<p>

Alex POV  
>I'm home... "Welcome back lady Sakurano, how was your day?" one of the maid ask." Even if I tell you it's useless." I reply. "Wow what a wonderful day lady Sakurano .Your father is away for a meeting lady Sakurano, so you will have dinner alone again?" Asked the maid. I walked up to the stairs and I told the maid "Is ok I don't feel like eating, but can you ready the bath?" Yes my lady, was all I heard after I close my room door.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Yoh's POV

I was watching T.V, while Hao read the newspaper. Anna was not at home, she went to visit grandma. I asked Hao, "Ne Onni-chan~ can we go out for dinner?". Don't call me Onni-chan, I'm the shaman King, you should call me "king" and sure why not, maybe you can call the others too",said Hao. I narrow my eye, I felt so surprised, I asked myself "why did Hao suddely wants the guys to come along?" Hao just smile, Then I remember that Hao reads mind. "Ah! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean by that!" I apologies. Hao didn't say anything but just gave a smile.

I called everyone, right after I called the last person Horo, Hao asked me to call Alex too. I called him.

After about an hour, we met up at the Bus Stop. "Hey, who are we waiting for?" asked Horo." We are waiting for Alex- kun." said Yoh. "Alex?" Ask Manta. I answer him "Yup, do you know him?", "It's a him?" ask Manta. So I reply him, "Yup it's a him, he is a top student in school, amazing right?"

Alex's POV

I was having my hot bath, suddenly I heard everyone was talking. I change to something simple and I went down and saw one of my step mother. She gave me a fake smile, I'm so sick with that fake smile. I called her name "Yukari". She gave me a hug and said "How is my baby boy?", the smell of strong perfume and tobacco, I can't stand the smell or the way she treats me! I pushed her away and shouted at her "What the hell are you doing! No one and I mean no one calls me a baby boy, I am a girl you stupid women and I bet that you don't even know my name!"

Yukari looked down and laughs then she look at me and say, "What's the matter? Outsider! " I looked at her and said" Outsider? Fine, I will pack my stuff and move out." I went up to my room and pack, when I was packing the phone rang, I pick up th call "Hello? May I speak to Alex-kun?" The other line said. Yes, Alex speaking. I answer. Hi Alex! Yoh here, would you like to have dinner with us?" Sure I love to, and where do we meet? I asked." At the bus stop near school." said Yoh, "Sure give 10 min". I said. Then he closes the phone. I took all my money, credit card and the thing I love most the picture of my mother. I put every thing inside my bag and went down, and then I saw Azuma (aka father) was sitting on the sofa. He looked at me and asks, "Where are you going with that bag?" I answer back, why don't you ask your Yukari? Yukari was looking down; I laugh a bit and went to the door. I call for a taxi.

After 5 min I met up with Yoh and Hao at the bus stop and there were some other guys. I tell the taxi driver to stop and came out with my bag. Then I paid the Hao asked "what happen?" I answer "How can I say this? My step mother kicked me out of the house." All of them gave me a pity looks, then I lie and said "Don't worry, she always do that, after a few days she will beg me to come back". Then Yoh said, how about you come to my place, my place have a lot of rooms. So you don't have to worry about renting a room, I smile and said thanks for taking care of me.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex POV,

We went to McSmiley; we ordered a family meal that can feed 10 people. I met Yoh's and Hao's friends. Manta-san, he is a student from school but a different class. He is small for a 16 year old boy. Ryu aka Bokutou no Ryu, he is a very tall and old looking guy not only that he tries to "woo" every girl he sees. Tao Ren is a very scary looking boy, but he got beautiful golden eyes. I think his Chinese. Next up is Horohoro, he is a cute and funny boy but a little crazy. And one last one is Lyserg Diethel, a very cute boy I thought he was a girl.

Everyone was talking, Horo and Ren were fighting, Ryu is flirting with Lyserg, Manta and you were talking. Hao just sits there in silent eating, I was sitting beside him and I thought that I should say something to him. While I was in my own mind, I notice that Hao was looking at me. With a very warm smile, I blushed and looked away. Than Hao said "Why did you look away?" I looked at him in the eyes, his soft brown eyes looking back at my blue eyes. I wanted to say something but Yoh said something to me. "Ne Alex-kun, what type of girls do you like?" I was shock for a while, I didn't know what to say; I looked left and right and I saw Hao, without even thinking I said "I like girls with long brown hair, soft brown eyes and a very warm feeling smile." Right after I said that, I felt so scare that they will know who I'm talking about. But luck was with me, no one notice a things. Yoh asked the others what kind of girls they like, as for Manta-kun he likes girls who are smart and tall. Every looked at him and laugh, I did too it's kind of funny. Horo likes girls who are caring, have big boobs and who can cook, everyone agree with him, even I. As for Ren, he likes girls who are beautiful and doesn't boss him around. For Ryu, he said he likes all kind of girls, even Lyserg. Horo and Ren beat him up when he said that. Now is Lyserg's turn, he said that he don't really know what kind of girls he like, because he is only 15 years old. Now is Yoh, he said that he is scare to say anything because Anna can hear him and yet again everyone agrees with him. Now is Hao's turn, Hao closed his eye and said, "I like girls with short blonde hair, blues eye and boyish. Everyone froze, looking at Hao. No one said a word, but Yoh broke the ice and said "Hey look there! There's a girl with long brown hair and soft brown eye! Ne, Alex-kun go talk to her" Everyone pushed me to talk to the girl and so I did. I went to talk to her, when I saw her face, she was my cousin! But she doesn't know who am I, because I used to have brown hair but dye it to blonde because to hide my gender from the outside world. I talked to her and pretended to ask her number and all. I went back to the table and sat down. Everyone looked at me and stay silent.

After dinner, we went to the Asakura resident. It used to be a motel but the owner sells it off for a very cheap price. Yoh asked Hao "Ne, Onni-chan~ can you show Alex-kun his room?" Hao answer back," Don't call me that, lets got Alex-san." He carried my bags and up to the stairs, I followed him to the second last room. He opened the door and went it. While putting my bad down he said" This will be your room, the futon is in the cabinet. The toilet is down stair, if you need anything I will be in the next room." pointing to the last room. He walked out of my room and went in to his room. I went in to my room and start to unpack my stuff; I put my mother's picture on the small table. I looked at it and I asked myself, am I in love?


End file.
